


Dating service match

by 19Ninja



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Boys Kissing, Clumsiness, Dating service, Embarrassment, Fluff and Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nervousness, Sora and Xion are Twins, random questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19Ninja/pseuds/19Ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora gets force to go to a "club" by his twin sister, Xion, much to his protest. But once he finds out its actually a dating service he has no choice but to go along with it. Once there he meets Riku and they both hit it off well. Maybe it won't be so bad, right! Find out what happens next! Sora/Riku, shounen ai, fluff, hinted Roxas/Xion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating service match

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings... just fluff and kissing!

"Xion I don't want to go!" Sora said, pouting and trying to pull away from Xion's grip (which was harder than it looked).

"Sora, you have to unless you want Mom and Dad to know about the time you snuck out of the house to go to that party." Xion said, smirking at her twin brother.

Sora gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"Try me." Xion replied and took out her phone to dial her parents, all while still gripping Sora's hand.

You could hear the phone dialing, then a voice saying "Hello?". Sora stared at his sister, convinced she was bluffing. But boy, was he wrong.

"Hey Mom, I was going to let you know that Sora wen-ahh" Xion was cut off by Sora tackling her down to the floor and taking the phone way from her.

"Hello? Xion, what were you saying?" their mom said from the other side.

Sora answered instead. "Hi Mom, Xion was just saying that I'm going with her to the club she's been wanting to go to, that's all." he was trying to sound as serious as possible and it worked!

"Okay honey, have fun! Oh and make sure you both are not late for dinner," she said before hanging up.

Sora sighed in relief. That was too close; if they were to find out about him sneaking out to go to a party, he would have been grounded for an entire month.

"Okay, you win Xion, I'll go to your stupid club." he said annoyed but having no other choice.

Xion squealed, hugging Sora. "Thank you Sora! It won't be that bad, honest!"

Sora saw his sister's reaction and decided to give it a try, for her sake.

"Fine," he answered.

They left their house to head to the club that Sora still didn't know much about. He had asked Xion but she kept saying it was a surprise. Once they got there, Sora recognized the place instantly.

"What the hell, Xion? Why are we here? This is a dating service place to find someone if you're desperate!" he said, confused and thinking Xion was playing a joke on him.

"This is the place, Sora, and we are here to find someone." she said with a grin. She started to go inside but turned around only to see Sora walking away.

"Oh no you don't! We had a deal, so come on!" she grabbed him harshly and pulled him inside, ignoring his protests.

Once they both entered, Sora's eyes widened. There were so many people here. Xion went to sign them up and got some forms. She gave one to Sora to fill out.

"What's this for?" he asked, confused and looking at the paper oddly.

"It's to find your someone so hurry up and fill them out so we can meet them!" Xion happily started filling out her form.

Sora read the form. It had a warning: BE HONEST OR YOU WON'T FIND YOUR SOMEONE! Sora continued reading and answering questions.

Name?

*Sora Strife

Age?

*16

Gender?

*Male

Status?

*Single

But some of the questions were making him blush slightly.

Are you into males or females?

*Males

Sora knew he was gay, his sister Xion being supportive about him coming out made his life easier and there parents understanding there son's sexual preference. Although, to write it down his preference was quite embarrassing and for a dating service of all places! He continued to read the other questions to finish them as quickly as possible.

What is one thing you want in a person?

*Honesty

How would you describe yourself?

*Funny, innocent, and kind hearted

What personalities do you want your someone to have?

*Being there for me, being romantic, funny, sweet, protective, and somewhat tease me

What is something that makes you melt when someone you love does it to you?

*Cuddle, sweet kisses and being somewhat cheesy

Types of personalities you hate or dislike?

*Cocky, quiet, liars, and rude people.

What do you do for fun?

*Draw, play the guitar, and watch romantic movies

Would you prefer a older or younger person or just close to your age?

*Close to my age

Do you get jealous easily?

*Somewhat, but not really

Are you affectionate?

*Yes

Have you had more than 3 boyfriends or girlfriends?

*No

Would you try hard to make your someone happy?

*Yes

Are you a virgin?

*Yes

 _Okay, these questions are really starting to creep me_ _out_ Sora thought nervously. But he was almost done.

Do you think you'll find your someone here?

*No

Has anyone caught your eye since you got here?

*No

Finally, Sora was finished. He didn't really think much about the questions, or if he would find his 'someone' here.

"Sora, are you done?" Xion asked, reaching for his form.

"Yeah, here." He gave her the form.

She raced off to turn them in and came back. "They said the results would come in a few minutes!" she said bouncing up and down.

"Calm down Xion, you don't even know if your're going to meet the right guy!" Sora said, laughing as his sister's antics.

She grinned, "I don't know Sora; I have a strong feeling about this so let's think positive. Aren't you a little excited about this too?"

"Umm, not really. I mean yeah I want to find someone to love but I don't think he's here…" he said with a hint of sadness.

Xion noticed this right away. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Sora, you have to believe! Plus, this place always has good results. Come on, where's that smile I love?" she said, pinching his cheeks.

Sora cheered up and adopted his usual goofy smile.

"There's the smile!" Xion chirped.

"Sora and Xion Strife?" a lady called out. They headed towards her and she gave them stickers with their names and the number card of someone that was their perfect match.

"Okay, you're going to go to the next room and look for the number I gave you. Then you're going to have a date with them! There! Have fun!" she gave both of them instructions. She wished them good luck and pointed them towards where the next room was.

"I got number 13, how about you?" Sora asked Xion curiously.

"Number 24." she answered nervously.

"Xion, are you nervous?" he teased.

"What? No!" Xion protested to quickly.

"It's okay to be nervous. Just relax and remember I'll be with you every step of the way." Sora said, reassuring his sister that they were in this together.

"Thanks for the pep talk Sora, I needed that." Xion said, finally relaxed.

They saw a huge door and they went in. Their eyes widened. The view was stunning. A huge dancing hall with tables and chairs around, and people everywhere. It was like a giant date.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Xion exclaimed.

"Yeah, but we'd better find our dates." Sora said, _almost_ feeling exciting.

They separated to each find their 'someone'.

Sora started looking around trying to find a number 13, but to no avail. He sat down on a chair that was near the edge of the room, holding the number card in his hand. He looked up and spotted Xion talking to someone. They sat down together.

She looked happy and the guy she was with was quite a handsome blonde.

"Good luck, Xion." Sora whispered to himself.

He sighed and laid his head back against the wall with his eyes shut. He was disappointed that he couldn't find the guy he was promised.

 _I can't believe I fell for this_ he thought to himself.

Sora was so busy thinking that he didn't notice someone coming close to him.

"Are you number 13?" a husky voice asked Sora.

Sora freaked out, causing him to fall out of the chair. He quickly got up, embarrassed. He looked at the guy and blushed. He has beautiful eyes; they were bright aqua and is hair was long and silver. Sora gulped, thinking he must have gotten the wrong guy because he was not even close to being as handsome as he was.

"Umm yeah I'm number 13. Are you also 13?" he asked nervously, showing his number card to the beautiful stranger.

He chuckles. "Yeah, I'm Riku. What's your name, cutie?"

Sora blushed at the comment. "Hello Riku, I'm Sora. Nice to meet you!" he said, smiling adorably.

Riku stared at Sora a bit before answering. "Nice to meet you too, Sora. Let's go to a table, shall we?"

Sora nods and they head to a table to get to know each other. Sora sees that Xion is only a few tables away. Xion glances over, gives him a thumbs up, and mouths 'He's hot!'.

Sora just rolled his eyes and gave back a cheeky smile to her.

Once they sat down, an awkward silence surrounded them. Sora was loss with words, he was utterly speechless and couldn't think of anything to say to Riku. Then Riku spoke, breaking the silence.

"So, Sora, tell me about yourself." Riku said, giving an amazing smile.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Sora asked shyly. Riku was making him super nervous and he couldn't blame him, Riku was handsome. His appearance was making Sora self-conscious about himself now.

"What type of person are you? I know now that you get frightened easily." Riku said, teasing him.

"What? I wasn't frightened! You just caught me off guard!" Sora said quickly, blushing. "And as for what type of person I am… umm I'm someone that can be adventurous, a little clumsy, and always make others happy." Sora finished, not believing he had just said that.

Riku saw how Sora reacted when he was finished talking. He laughed. "Well, I know that you're an honest guy. Lemme tell you how I am. I can be gentle, a little playful at everything, and I tend to act mature so that people see me as a good person".

Sora thought Riku was perfect. A little _too_ perfect. Why was he here and doing a dating service match of all places? He couldn't help but ask.

"Riku, not to be rude or anything, but why are you here? You look like you can get anyone like that." Sora snapped his fingers as a point.

Riku chuckled then looked into Sora's blue eyes. "Well I wanted to meet someone hoping that person would be my special someone, and looks like I found him."

Sora blushed harder, looking like a tomato.

It got quiet again at the table. Sora was lost in his thoughts; he never thought that Riku would say that. It was as if Riku was his destiny and met by fate. He gave his goofy smile to Riku.

"Thanks Riku that's really sweet!" Sora said, grabbing Riku's hand without realizing it. Once he noticed, he quickly let go, muttering apologies.

Riku blushed slightly and gripped Sora's warm hand, causing Sora to smile.

They chatted for a while about each other, and then finally decide to leave after awhile and go somewhere else where it would be quieter and more privacy.

As they approached the exit, Sora saw Xion and the blonde guy coming towards them.

"Hey Sora, are you leaving too?" Xion asked grinning.

"Yeah. So who's this guy?" Sora teased, nudging her and somewhat being overprotective for his sister.

"Oh! Sora this is Roxas! Roxas this is my brother, Sora. And who is _this_ Sora?" she said, smirking and looking at Riku.

"Umm Xion, this is Riku. Riku, this is Xion, my sister." Sora said, standing closer to Xion.

"You guys really look alike." Riku noted, amazed.

"Yeah, almost as if you're twins!" Roxas wondered, looking first at Sora then at Xion.

Sora and Xion both laughed. "We _are_ twins!" they said in unison.

"Um... oh…." Riku and Roxas both felt stupid for not realizing it sooner.

Sora told Xion that he and Riku were going somewhere else. While Xion was going home already before it gets late, Roxas had offered to drop her off to her home. They said their byes and left.

As Sora's heart started to thump like crazy, he knew he was getting nervous all over again. Riku grabbed his hand and Sora couldn't help but turn red again.. He was enjoying how Riku could be nice and sweet. Butterflies were beginning to form in his stomach, that was new to Sora. It felt nice and fuzzy!

"So where do you want to go, Sora?"

"Can we get ice cream?" Sora wondered, excitedly bouncing up and down.

"Sure!" Riku smiled at him, liking how naïve and childish Sora was.

Once they got their ice cream at a nearby store, they decided to go to the park and sit on the benches.

Sora got sea salt ice cream and was munching and licking it. To Riku, it looked seductive but, Sora was oblivious. Riku was watching Sora as he moved his tongue up and down the ice cream.

 _So freaking cute!_ Riku thought. He never knew someone could make him feel like this. It was like love at first sight. Riku started blushing just by looking at Sora and his pants were getting a little tight. He wanted Sora so bad but he didn't want to scare him, Riku had to banish his filthy thoughts with all his might. It was too soon and could not think of such things. Riku really wanted to form a relationship with Sora.

Sora finished his ice cream unaware of Riku's inner turmoil he was secretly having, and some ice cream had dripped down his chin. Riku noticed and wiped it off with his thumb and licked it. Sora became flustered. He stared at Riku, who was looking calm and content and Sora thought how lucky he was to meet someone like Riku; he's just so beautiful and amazing.

Sora couldn't help but smile and thanking Xion for taking him to the "club".

"Sora, can I kiss you?" Riku asked suddenly, looking into Sora's eyes.

Sora's eyes widened. He never kissed anyone before and he didn't really know how too.

"Umm... I don't know how to kiss…" he confessed, shyly, and looked away feeling ashamed that a teen his age hadn't had a first kiss yet. Most sixteen year old teens would probably be experience by now, that's what Sora believed anyways.

Riku was excited to be his first kiss. It was almost as if he's the one he's supposed to be with forever.

"Its okay Sora, I don't know either." He lean forward, slowly planting a simple yet passion kiss.

Sora felt sparks from the kiss so he put his arms around Riku's neck, deepening the kiss. Riku put his hands around Sora's waist. They battled with their tongues for dominance only for Riku to win. Riku explored Sora's wet mouth, loving how the sea salt ice cream taste was still there.

Sora moan into the kiss, loving how this was turning out. They stopped for air, both of them panting and smiling at each other with saliva dripping down their chins. Both blushed deeply.

"That was…" Sora couldn't think of a word until Riku said it.

"Amazing!" he nuzzled his head in Sora's neck. Sora thought that was cute of Riku so he started playing with his pretty silver hair locks. Both enjoyed the cuddling time, everything seemed perfect.

Suddenly, Sora's phone started ringing. Sora groaned, recognizing the ringtone automatically. He let go of Riku much to his dismay to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" he answered, slightly annoyed.

"Sora where on earth are you? You have to get home its getting dark and dinner is awesome done!" his Mom fumed worriedly from the other line.

"Okay Mom, I'll see you in a bit." He hung up before she could reply. Sora sighed. He didn't want to go home. He just wanted to be with Riku, holding him tightly.

"Sorry Riku, I have to get home; it's getting late." he told him sadly. He got up from the bench as did Riku.

"Can we do this again, Sora?" Riku really wanted to meet Sora again, there's a connection between them. They had chemistry together!

"Sure Riku, I really like you!" Sora said without thinking and covered his mouth quickly.

 _How embarrassing can I get?_ he thought.

"So you really like me huh? Well I like you too!" Riku said, leaning closer for another kiss that Sora happily accepted.

Sora gave his number to Riku, both exchanging numbers and more loving comments. Sora told Riku he can't wait for next time. Then Sora left for home after that so he wouldn't get in trouble with his Mom.

Riku watched Sora leave with a smile on his adorable face, making Riku love him even more.

 _Today must be my lucky day_ Riku thought, walking away from the park.

Once Sora got home, he went to look for Xion. When he found her, Sora tackled her and gave her a big loving hug and thanked her for the "club" idea.


End file.
